only you are for me
by luvsmusic2
Summary: why is kagome a hanyou is she realy from this time and what is up with mating season.new chapter upp chicks!
1. begining

hey this is my first fan fiction hope you like

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha...WHY DOES THE WORLD HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

kagome was just sitting and talking to sango while inuyasha went to go see kikyo "oh well at least he's happy" she thought sadly when all of the sudden there was a mini tornado then koga apeared and sat by her"oy kagome I got some great news to tell you!" he said.

"what is it?" kagome asked

"Me and ayame are mates!"

"really oh my gosh im so happy" she said she then got up and gave him a hug and by the littlest luck inuyasha decided to show up...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WITH INUYASHA BEFORE ALL THIS HAPPEND WELL WHEN HE WAS WITH KIKYO..

"kikyo" he breathed "inuyasha" she said in a cold voice 'i got to tell her that i dont love her and never did and that I only love kagome' just thinking about her made him smile kikyo took this the wrong way and thought it was for her.

"Inuyasha its time to go to hell with me" she said

"kikyo I..." now thats when he smelt kouga he ran off to find kagome hugging kouga thats when she turned around and he saw her face with that smile that she had when she was really happy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE PRESENT O.O

"Hi inuyasha" she said "I got some great news!"she said in a bubbly way " kagome get the hell away from him!" he yelled to kagome "shut up mutt face I just came to tell everyone that I got a mate and her name is ayame" inuyasha just stared and said "but why was kagome hugging you?" it was kagomes turn to speak she went up to him and said "I was happy so I gave him a hug" .

"oh"

kagome turned to kouga "well we need to go to sleep now so i think you should go to ayame before she gets worried."

"Yeah your right I should go bye you guys" he said as he ran off kagome turned to inuyasha and said"so does kikyo have any news on naraku or jewell shards?"

"no,she said he was in hiding" he said oh how he hated lieing to her

"oh..well im going for a walk" she then got her bow and arrow as she walked of inuyasha went the other way to think

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WITH KAGOME

kagome was walking and thinking and started to sing "listen to your heart"(that is not mine either... now it seems like im poor)

LISTEN TO YOUR HEART WHEN HES CALLING FOR YOU

LISTEN TO YOUR HEART THERES NOTHING ELSE CAN DO

I DONT KNOW WERE YOUR GOIN AND I DONT KNOW HOW

LISTEN TO YOUR HEART BEFORE YOU TELL HIM GOOD BYE...

that as far as she got before she had gottin bittin in the ankle "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed she quikely reached for her bow and arrows but before she got there the demon steeped on them now she was in big trouble since her ankle was busted she coudn't get up and in the pit of her stomach was a very strange feeling it was like it was talking to her.

"WELL DAM, IT SURE TOOK YOU A LONG TIME TO LET ME OUT"

"who are you?"

"I AM YOUR DEMON I WAS LOCKED UP BY OUR FATHER NENJI"

"the lord of the north!"

"YES NOW LET ME COMPETLY OUT SO I CAN TAKE THIS DEMON DOWN!"

"okay okay dont have a baby"

"PUP NOT BABY WE HAVE PUPS NOW LET ME OUT"

"okay,gosh"

she then started to glow causing the demon to step back in suprise "what the fuck is going on!" "I am kagome ningi higurashi" she said in a dark tone she picked up her head to show dark purple eyes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well thats it for now all I need is 20 reveiws like I said in the begining its my first hope you like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. what the hell

Hello every one I know i said 20 but i cant wait so here is chapter two

Disclaimer i own inuyasha and every one in the world bow down before me! BANG! OW STOP THAT IM TWO YOUNG TO DIE! okay okay i do not own any thing.(mummbles now i sound pour agian 00.)

CHAPTER NUMBER TWO HAHA I SAID NUMBER TWO.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WITH KAGOME...

Kagome looked up with purple eyes "you will die tonight',she said with a deep cold voice "y.. y.. you are a.. a.. a hanyou n.. n.. now" he said with a frieghtful voice then he quikely regained his composure "well no matter i ca..." he couldnt finish because hanyou kagome sliced through him.

"AHHHHHHH!"he screamed.

"slain by half demon", he strained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WITH INUYASHA

"Man I miss kagome he looked up at the sky he then sniffed the air its almost spring that means mating season how a I going to ask kagome if she will be my mate im just a filfy half breed?" he took one last look then left to go find kagome.

As he was walking he heard a ear shattering scream "KAGOME!" he yelled then started running with his left hand clutching tetsuaga. When he got there he saw some thing that made his heart stop, and his demon side go wild it was kagome as a full demon but with hanyou features.

As the demon was talking' but he was to busy looking at kagome to listen kagome was creeping behind him and sliced him she then looked over at him and just stood there.

'LET ME OUT!'his demon side said.

'why?'

'SHE IS GOING ON INSTINCTS SHE IS SEEING IF YOU ARE WORTHY OF HER'

'fine you better not be wrong'

'SHUT UP AND LET ME OUT'

Inuyasha started to transform hi claws got sharper, his fang got longer, his eyes were red, and his face had two jagged purple lines with one on each side he looked at her then ran, and pinned her to the ground she started to struggle and then stopped and turned her head and exposed her neck. She had submited he licked her nose so she knew she was forgiven.

They slowly started to change back.

"Inuyasha take me to keade please."kagome asked weakly then she fainted.

"Okay ill take you"he picked her up then ran in the direction to keades hut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know small chapter but hey I got a lot more to go so please review

i almost for got to give the reviewers my thanks

THANK YOU PEOPLES.


	3. ohhhh my gawd

hey wuz up people thanx 4 the review sorry i havnt put any thing in a while ive been havin propblems at home so yea...

disclaimer...i dont own inuyasha...but i will yes i wil...not own him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(in kagomes mind)

"were am i?" asked kagome

"you are in your mind"

"well i figured, that out but why did i look like that what happened?"

"you turned into your true form"

"a hanyou?"

"yes"

"why?"

"i'll explain it to you listen very carefully"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(with inuyasha an the others)

"keade wuts wrong with her?"

"I do not know child, I believe that this is her true form, I always thought there was more to her than meets the eye, why do you care so mutch is it possible that you like her more than i thought?

"hell no i just really want to hurry up and find the jewl chards and to do that i need my chard detector!"

"inuyasha..." kagome whisperd looking at him in shock

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(back in kagomes mind before she woke up)

"you were born in this time with your mother and father, the king and quenn of the northern lands with your sister rin higurashi, but there waz a terrible war after you were born between the east and north and your father and mother were killed in the batlle, your mother had sent you and your sister off with relatives, but some how you to were seperated and you ended up in a well 500 years in the futer while your sister ended up a little orphan girl in a small village."

"i have a sister?"

"yes now i cant answer any more questions you must wake up"

"wait! "she was trown in a complete void of darkness until she heard voices and quickly sat up

"is it possible that you like her more than i thought?"

"that sounds like keade" kagome thought

"hell no! i just really want to hurry up and find the jewl chards and to do that i need my chard detector!"

"inuyasha..."kagome staired at him in shock.

"kagome i..." kagome cut him off

"you jerk! how can you say that? after all i've done for you i cried bleed for you, and this is what i get i.. i hate you for making me fall in love wit you!" kagome ran out of the ut despite her injerd ankle.

"kagome wait!" inuyasha yelled

'what have i done?' he thought as he raced after her

he found her she was on the floor crying

"k..ka..gome"he whispherd

"what do you want if you want to yell at me go ahead i dont care any more my heart is already broken as far as it can go"she said

" im sorry for what ive said"he said

" no your not i know your not because you always say sorry and never meen it why do you do this to me?"she asked through choked sobs

"im sorry kagome i really am!"

"then tell me who you love!"

"I...I...love...k"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hahahahaha i cut it off wut now bitches cat do nuthin!!!


	4. he he bow chick wow wow

Geez louisss my reviews are efiin awesome lol but hey man im startin to get back into this type uf stuff again so ull be hearing allot more uf me!!

Disclaimer:Damn i hate these things...but i do not own inuyasha...but i own this computer!! what tha hell u gunna do now bitches yeaa thats what i thought!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(back with inuyasha&kagome)

_i..i...love..k..._

**BOOM!! **

**"what the hell?" inuysha said while covering kagome with his body**

**"INUYASHA!!" came a deep low growl**

**"who are you?" inuyasha asked while holding kagome tighter to his body and sniffing for any scent comming from the mysterious voice**

**"ohh poor idiotic inuyasha it me naraku cant you tell?" naraku said in a rasy growl**

**"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTIC YOU PUSSY, YOU'RE THE ONE HIDING BEHIND A BARRIOR!"yelled inuyasha letting go of kagome to get into a protective stance with one hand on the hilt of his sword**

**unknown to inuyasha as soon as he let go one uf naraku's incarnations went behind kagome and knocked unconcious and dragged her into the forest.**

**"awww inuyasha you should really start watching your wenches"naraku said with a smirk and started to dissapear**

**inuyasha was confused for a moment then turned around 'where's kagome!?'**

**"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!"inuyasha growled with blood red seeping into his eyes**

**naraku gave a slight chuckle and said"shes at your old home inuyasha and so is you beloved kikyo,if you want them to live you will give me the shards of the shiko no tama(a&n...did i spell that right?) or i will rape and kill the both of them"**

**"NARAKU YOU BASTARD!" inuyasha screamed as naraku completely dissapeard**

**it started to rain inuyasha look up at the sky and let two tears fall one for kagome his new love, and one for kikyo his old love**

**'what am i gunna do? i love them so mutch, and i want kagome to be my mate, but can i take the harsh memories from my past and still be strong?' inuyasha thought before he screamed out..."KAGOME!!" with one last look around he saw a priest wardrobe then he passed out...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_ok ok ok well here we go heres a lemon for your dirty ass minds like geez man_

_i shouldnt be talkin i have a dirty mind for writing this ohh well but for_

_saftey im warning you (__**no damn children damnit!)**__well hear you go_

**(in inuyashas dream)**

**'kagome' inuyasha said as he broke the kiss he shared with her**

**'inuyasha'kagome moaned as he started to suck on her neck**

**'kagome let me take you please i cant wait please 'i need you..' inuyasha whispered softly in her ear befor lickiing it**

**'mmmmm' kagome moaned loudly she pushed him on his back and climbed on him **

**she slowly started to undress him never taking her eyes off him. **

**she took off his shirt and softly raked he finger nails on him and started to lick his nipples. inuyasha took a deep inhale when she started to go lower he can feel his dick start to get harder the lower she got, and apparently so did she for she gripped him through his pants '**

**ohhh' inuyasha moaned **_**how can she does this to me**_** he thought forming a small smirk when he heard her gasp at the size of his cock**

**'inuyasha your so big how will you fit?' kagome said a little fear made it to her face **

**'ill show you' he said gruffly but still gentle he pushed he back and took off his clothes as fast as he could...kagomes nipples instantly hardend when the night breeze hit them inuysha instantly lached on and sucked as hard as her could enjoying what he was doing to his soon to be mate as he heard her moaning his name**

_**i cant take this anymore**_**he thought as he got ready at her wet slick entrance **

**'kagome this is gunna hurt like hell' he warned her 'i dont care all i want is to feel u in me fucking me so hard' she said roughly**__

_**when did she become naughty**_** he thought as he slammed in 'AHHHH!' kagome yelled out in plesure inuysha instantly went faster and hard not aware that they were changing positons one minute hes on top then she is but it felt so good it didnt matter**

**'faster inuyasha,FASTER!!' kagome screamed while she threw her head back in extacy**

**inuyasha complie with so mutch force and speed that kagome came just a minute after**

**'INUYASHA!!' she screamed then bit into his neck**

**when he heard her scream his name like that he quickly soon follow**

**'KAGOME!' he cried and bit into her necck while he pumped his seed into her**

**when they came down from there climax he whispered in her ear...'i love you kagome only you are for me'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**finnally damn my hand hurts anyone wanna kiss it i gotta boo boo hahaha jus playin with ya well there you go fourth chapter n dont worry i think theres threee more to go but theyll be comming shortly soo no worries well till then leave me sme reviews n ill love ya forever!!**


End file.
